Buscar venganza y encontrar amor
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Vincet vivió los últimos años de su vida con una sola meta en mente:vengarse de la familia Vessalius. Una vez que descubre donde se encuentra la familia que le causó tanto sufrimiento,conoce a la menor de esta y se propone a utilizarla para sus objetivos. Lo que menos se imaginaba era terminar cayendo en las redes del amor por la dulce Ada. Contiene algo de BreakxSharon y OzxAlice
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Esto de desaparecerme se esta hacindo una mala costumbre, sin embargo ahora en abril vengo con todo XD**

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo finc, la primera historia de Pandora Hearts que va a constar con varios capítulos y se trata de nada menos de la hermosa pareja de VincentxAda.**

**No daré spoilers de cómo terminó el manga T-T pero ellos dos hacen una linda pareja y así será en este finc, a parte que no va a ser la única parejita que habrá (puede contener un poco de OzxAlice y digan lo que digan BreakxSharon)**

**Para no alargarme más, disfruten el prólogo!**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Buscar venganza y encontrar amor**

**Prólogo**

Otro día comenzaba, otra pieza movida en el gran tablero de su plan, el motivo de su vida desde ya hacía mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto había pasado exactamente? Era hace ya tantos años que había perdido la cuenta ¿Unos seis u ocho años? Sea cuanto sea, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hacia instantes, ya que se trataba de algo difícil de olvidar y agradecía que su hermano no recordara nada sobre ello. Aun así en el fondo no le perdonaba que lo hubiese olvidado y se fuera con los principales causantes de lo que había pasado en ese entonces. Suspira y despeja su mente de esos pensamientos, entones se acerca al ventanal de su habitación y observa la calmada ciudad que se encontraba. Desde que se había mudado a ese lugar por dentro se sentía asqueado por el ambiente que este poseía. Sin embargo no se tenía que quejar, no iba a estar por mucho tiempo allí, no, una vez que consiguiera uno de sus objetivos se olvidará de esa pequeña y alegra ciudad que le causaba nauseas por tan solo verla. Cerró las persianas para no ver lo que mostraba del otro lado y llamó a su sirvienta para que limpiara su habitación antes de marcharse, su obsesión por cortar peluches hacía que acumulara mucho del relleno de dichos muñecos de felpa. La joven de mirada perdida se cruzó por un instante con él, esta hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto, la cual este ignoró por estar concentrado en marcharse.

Caminó por las calles, conteniendo las ganas de pegar a quienes pasaban a su lado, se encontraba rodeado de personas felices que destacaban considerablemente a diferencia de él, quien todavía se preguntaba la razón que estaba en tan alegre lugar. Era ridículo ya que sabía bien la respuesta, fue por encontrar de una buena vez a la familia Vessalius, unas de las más ricas del país, quienes después de lo que había pasado un par de años atrás, habían abandonado su lugar de origen, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. Entonces cuando apenas se enteró que se encontraban en esa ciudad, la cual era casi irreconocible, ya que estaba alejada de las ciudades principales del país, no pensó ni dos veces antes de dirigirse directamente allí. Se apresuró a instalarse en aquel lugar y se las arregló para ser invitado a la fiesta que se realizaba en la mansión de aquella familia, era una ocasión importante que era un secreto a voces para evitar que gente como él se adentrara a dicha celebración. Para su suerte, al ser el hijo adoptivo de unas de las familias más importantes y por su cambio físicamente de los últimos años, daba por seguro que iba a pasar desapercibido y estuvo sumamente satisfecho cuando le llegó la invitación para asistir.

Él se fijó en la calle que se encontraba, si no se equivocaba casi llegaba a su destino, ese día los vería cara a cara, ellos capaz no lo reconocerían, pero él sí y se encargaría de arruinarles la vida como hicieron con la suya, no saldrían impugnes esta vez. Dejó de caminar al ver una mansión rodeada de automóviles que llegaban y la gran variedad de personas que salían de estos, las cuales tenían una apariencia tan lujosa como la gran vivienda. Seguía sin creer que todo esa fiesta se hiciera sin reconocimiento de los habitantes de la ciudad, seguramente la familia tiró de varios hilos para que fuera secreta, capaz por ello no había personas en los alrededores que no fueran los invitados a la mansión. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió su expresión cambió completamente por una amable y una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que uno difícilmente se daría cuenta que era completamente falsa. Entonces se acercó a la entrada, donde se encontraba un hombre encargado de verificar que solo los invitados a aquella ocasión ingresaran al lugar.

\- Disculpe, estoy invitado a la fiesta- Dijo gentilmente al hombre vestido elegantemente, este lo miro detenidamente.

\- Su nombre- Le pidió mientras miraba la lista que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Nightray, Vincent Nightray- Le respondió mientras sonreía de costado.

\- Puede pasar joven- Dijo el hombre mientras se corría, dándole el paso.

\- Gracias- Dijo Vincent, para luego ingresar al sitio.

El interior del lugar era como cualquier mansión que antes había estado, al entrar al amplio salón divisó a muchas caras desconocidas y otras no tanto. Ese día se realizaba el festejo del cumpleaños de la hija menor de la familia y todo estaba concurrido por otras familias tan adineradas como esa. Odiaba estar rodeado por muchas personas a quienes les dedicaba sonrisas y cumplidos falsos que le hacían recordar a él mismo y de lo que se había convertido. Entre toda esa multitud de hombres y mujeres arrogantes, debía hallar a la chica que le dedicaba la fiesta. Sí, iba por la menor de los Vessalius, esa niña que pertenecía a la familia que tanto aborrecía y sería un factor principal para sus planes. Entonces fue cuando la vio, una hermosa joven que parecía estar rodeada de luz, su dulce sonrisa y palabras cálidas ganaban el corazón de todas las personas que se acercaban a ella. Mientras él se iba acercando a la chica pudo ver que esta portaba un hermoso vestido que combinaban con sus ojos verdes, característicos de la familia que pertenecía. La voz de ella era melodiosa y suave, su apariencia angelical era capaz de atraer a cualquiera, pero eso no le iba a suceder a él, la chica caería en su telaraña no él en la de la de ella.

\- Disculpen – Dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba hacia la joven que saludaba gentilmente a sus invitados- ¿Esta bella joven es la señorita Vessalius?- Preguntó mientras sonreía falsamente.

\- S-sí, soy A- ada, Ada Vessalius- Respondió la chica tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. Él la miró detenidamente y odio la expresión tierna e inocente de la muchacha.

\- Déjeme presentarme, soy Vincent Nightray-Hizo una reverencia- Un gusto en conocerte- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ada y la besaba.

-E- el gusto es mío Vincent-Sama- Le respondió ella nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que el rojo en su rostro aumentaba por la acción de parte del joven y le sonreía avergonzada.

No iba a ser difícil engañarla pensó el Nightray, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de la chica, se erguía y sonreía de costado. Alguien tan inocente como era esa joven podría manejarla como quisiera, le parecía que iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía posible. Miró a su alrededor, los presentes ya empezaban a buscar pareja para bailar, entonces clavo su mirada nuevamente en la chica. Era hora de actuar.

\- Si no fuera tanta molestia ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- Preguntó Vincent mientras le extendía su mano.

\- C- claro- Dijo Ada, estando un poco más nerviosa que antes por la petición del joven. Entonces entrelaza su mano tímidamente con la del Nightray, quién sonrió nuevamente y con satisfacción.

Entonces ambos se situaron junto con las demás parejas, Vincent agarró con su mano libre la cintura de Ada, quién se sonrojo ante la acción de él, entonces comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música que inundaba el ambiente y hacía eco en las paredes que los rodeaban. El rubio pensó que su plan estaba comenzando exitosamente, aunque tenía el presentimiento que esa joven iba a ser un problema para él, apenas la había conocido y no soportaba la forma de ser que la chica tenía. Por su parte la Vessalius observaba tímidamente al joven, algo de él le hacía familiar, pero no era capaz de descifrarlo, él parecía una buena persona, era educado y atractivo. Ella se sonrojó ante ese repentino pensamiento, pero no lo podía negar, que Vincent era hermoso, sin embargo había algo misterioso en él, en lo que reflejaban sus ojos, un cierto dolor y soledad lo embargaban. Entonces algo en ella hizo click, pensó en el apellido del rubio y la similitud que tenía con un amigo de su infancia.

\- Vincent- Sama- Lo llamó Ada-¿Usted es el hermano de Gil?- Preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente, él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, sin embargo lo disimuló bastante bien.

\- ¿Lo dice porque ambos tenemos el mismo apellido? ¿O porque nos parecemos?- Preguntó Vincent lo más calmado posible, sin embargo había un rastro de molesta en él.

\- Usted tiene un parecido Vincent- Sama, a parte me parece haberte escuchado mencionar por Gil- Respondió ella mientras lo miraba atentamente y nuevamente avergonzada, pero esta vez por su atrevimiento.

-No se equivoca- Le respondió él mientras le sonreía forzadamente.

\- Tienen los mismos ojos- Miró directamente los ojos bicolores de él- Aunque uno sea diferente, son hermosos, nunca había visto algo así- Dijo Ada sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Eres la primera que alguien no aborrece los colores de mis ojos- Susurró Vincent, sin querer admitir la sorpresa que tuvo por lo que dijo la chica, quién apenas logró escucharlo.

\- Etto- Desvió su mirada, aun teniendo sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas- Q- que bueno que pudiste venir a mí fiesta de cumpleaños, me siento más cómoda al saber que el hermano de Gil está aquí, no conozco a muchas personas que están presentes.

\- ¿A caso mi hermano no se encuentra?- Preguntó mirando su alrededor, a decir verdad le había extrañado de no ver a su hermano, quién para su disgusto siempre se encontraba con el sucesor de los Vessalius.

\- No, mi hermano se juntó con él y Break por unos asuntos importantes- Le respondió ella, algo sorprendida de que él no supiera nada de Gil.

\- Comprendo- Dijo con algo de molestia, tenía un mal presentimiento ante "ese asunto", donde se involucrara el sombrerero, siempre había problemas y muy seguido para él.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Vincent - Sama?- Preguntó Ada, ante la mirada perdida del joven.

\- Claro, dejemos de lado a mi hermano, cuéntame más de vos- Dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a la chica, quién se sonrojo nuevamente. Aunque en realidad a él no le importara en absoluto sobre la joven, sin embargo debía ganar su confianza, después se preocuparía del odioso de Break, Oz y de su hermano mayor.

La joven sonrió tímidamente, había algo del joven Nightray que la atraía y la emocionó que él quisiera saber más de ella, aunque no pensaba que fuera alguien interesante para él. Entonces Ada pensó que capaz si le hablaba sobre ella, conocería también sobre él, capaz tenían cosas en común y podrían llevarse bien y si tenía suerte podría verlo más seguido. Vincent por un momento se preocupó que la Vessalius no le hubiera respondido por un rato, pero se tranquilizó cuando la chica rió suavemente y seguido a eso comenzó a hablarle. Entonces el rubio dedujo por la forma de que Ada le contaba las cosas, esta estaba ganando su confianza rápidamente, tan solo quedaba elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para que ella se fiara completamente de él.

-_Ada Vessalius, ya eres mía- _Pensó con satisfacción Vincent.

**Fin del prólogo.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Esta historia la tenía en mente hace rato, sin embargo no me animaba a publicarla, pero Tsuki-chan 99 me dió animos a hacerlo y espero que sea de tu agrado y de todos los que les gustan esta hermosa pareja n.n **

**¡Proximamente el primer capítulo!**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo :)**

**Espero que les guste y perdonen la demora, últimamente estoy muy atrasada en mis proyectos de FanFiction.**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Buscar venganza y encontrar amor**

Un hombre camina tranquilamente entre las calles, lo que llamaba más la atención en él era la muñeca que llevaba en su hombro y que cada tanto esta dijera algunas palabras, lo cual sorprendía a las personas que pasaban a su lado. El joven peliblanco inconscientemente saca de su saco un caramelo y se apresura a comérselo, una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras disfruta el dulce. Su ojo rojo mira sin interés su alrededor, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban las personas, luego detiene su paso y se dispone a ingresar a un edificio en particular. Una vez adentro en aquel sitio, ignora a las personas que se encuentran en dicho lugar trabajando en cosas de diferentes grados de importancia. No tomar en cuenta sus colegas era algo común en él, sin embargo una de ellas estaba dispuesta a ser notada a diferencia de los demás y él simplemente le era imposible ignorarla.

\- Break- Lo llama una voz femenina, el nombrado se voltea y ve a una joven de ojos rosados y pelo del color del caramelo.

\- Ojou- Sama- Sonríe ampliamente- ¿Hace cuánto que se encuentra en Pandora?- Pregunta el peliblanco mientras mira con detenimiento a la chica.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?- Preguntó ella un tanto molesta- Y te dije que en Pandora me llames solo Sharon.

\- Tenía asuntos que resolver Ojou…- Se corrige- Sharon- Dijo algo burlonamente Break y ante esto ella se sonroja levemente.

\- ¿De Pandora?- Lo mira fijamente- ¿O quizás algo más?- Le interrogó la joven, sospechando que él estuviera tramando algo.

\- ¿Qué es esa mirada Ojou- Sama?- Se ríe y se acerca un poco más a ella, haciendo que su distancia fuera mínima. Seguido a eso se inclina un poco, hasta que su cara queda a pocos centímetros de la chica- Lo dice como si estuviera planeando algo- La mira fijamente y ella se sonroja más fuerte ante la cercanía del ojirojo.

\- Break- Le dice, para luego sacar de la nada un abanico y golpear al peliblanco, quién se aleja con un quejido de dolor inmediatamente de ella- Hablo en serio Break, no es tiempo de jugar- Dijo seriamente Sharon, quién lo miraba con reproche.

\- Eso duele Ojou-Sama- Se soba el golpe y Emily repite "duele, duele"- A parte sabe muy bien lo que hago, nunca le oculto nada y jamás le mentiría- Se inclina y toma un mechón de pelo de la joven, seguido a esto, lo acerca a su boca y lo besa. Después la mira fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- Parecería que usted no confía en mí Sharon.

-S-sí confío en ti Break- Desvía su mirada, aun teniendo color en sus mejillas.

\- Entonces no le importará que solo solicite su ayuda sobre un caso que hay desde hace años y que tiene relación con el que estoy trabajando actualmente- Dijo el alvino sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

\- ¿A caso es el de…?- Comenzó a preguntar ella.

\- Ese mismo- La interrumpió, sin querer que la joven lo digiera, ese caso en particular estaba fuera del alcance de los empleados, este era muy sospechoso y prohibido por los de poder. El joven mira su alrededor por un momento con desconfianza, era un tema que debía permanecer en secreto, sino podía traer grandes consecuencias.

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Sharon sin basilar mientras lo miraba fijamente. Ante esto Break sonrió, después de todo sabía que él podía confiar ciegamente de la joven.

**En la mansión de los Vessalius**

La joven Ada se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el ventanal de su habitación, la cálida luz solar la bañaba completamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ella al desviar su mirada en dirección del papel que sostenía entre sus manos, esa carta que cada palabra que esta contenía la hacía emocionar.

"_**Señorita Ada, fue un placer conocerte aquel día tan especial para usted, debo de admitir que es tanto mi deseo de verle nuevamente que me encantaría que aceptaras mi invitación de encontrarnos hoy mismo en el parque, cerca de la iglesia, justo antes que el sol se ponga y la tarde se convierta en noche**__.__** Esperaré ansioso por su respuesta mi querida Ada.**_

_**Vincent Nightray**__"_

La rubia estaba que no podía más de la felicidad, literalmente saltaba de alegría por la carta del joven Nightray. Entonces ella con emoción contenida, se dispone a contestarle, hacía rato que esperaba verlo de nuevo, no dejaba de pensar en él y no veía la hora de encontrarse de nuevo a su lado. Ada mantuvo la pluma entre sus manos, deteniendo su movimiento para escribir, entonces mira nerviosamente el papel ¿Cómo le debería responder? Piensa por un rato y se pone nerviosa al poco tiempo ¿Debería ser formal o no? Vincent era muy educado en sus cartas y en tan solo pensar eso se lo imaginó a él, sonriendo y hablándole con los modales que este tenía adquirido. La chica se sonrojó al instante, ella escribía cartas todo el tiempo, ya sea a su hermano, tío o padre ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se le tenía que hacer tan difícil? Ada miró otra vez el papel en blanco, sin rastro de tinta ni palabras, las cuales no le salían para escribir, ella suspiró y se recostó en su escritorio desanimada, tenía que responderle lo más pronto posible y ni siquiera había comenzado a escribir. Entonces mira a su costado donde estaba la carta del joven, sonríe y se vuelve a sentar bien, toma el papel entre sus manos y lo relee un par de veces, entonces decide escribirle como él le hizo a ella. Por lo menos así le daría una buena impresión con su escritura y capaz hasta él mencione su buena caligrafía y modales. Por lo tanto en un par de minutos, luego de escribir, tachar, tirar y volver a escribir, Ada ya había logrado la carta "perfecta"

"_**Vincent- Sama, me alegra que me haya escrito en tan poco tiempo, el placer fue mío al conocer a alguien como usted. La pasé muy bien el otro día y me encantaría volverlo a ver. Lo esperaré en el banco que se encuentra al frente de la fuente del parque, el cual los árboles lo rodean y las flores azules lo decoran. Hasta entonces Vincent-Sama.**_

_**Ada Vessalius"**_

\- ¿Estará bien así?- Se preguntó la rubia mientras releía su carta con inseguridad- ¿O no?

La duda la atacó y miraba sin mucha confianza la hoja, había algo que no le agradaba del todo ¿Sería que eso era muy formal para alguien como ella? ¿Fue algo exagerado lo de los árboles y flores? No estaba segura y el tiempo se le acababa. La chica estaba que le salía humo por la cabeza, quizás debería pedir algún consejo ¿Pero a quién? El tío Oscar haría todo un alboroto porque le escribía una carta a un chico, por ese motivo ella lo descartó al instante. También estaba su hermano, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo y por como este reaccionaría, después del escándalo que él hizo cuando se enteró que fue ella quién le había regalado a Gil el sombrero que este siempre lleva consigo, es como que no quería ni imaginárselo como lo tomaría lo de la carta. Claro, también estaba Gil, le podría pedir consejo, después de todo él era el hermano de Vincent, sin embargo este se comportaba raro cuando se trataba de su hermano menor y le daba la sensación que era mejor no tocar el tema. Rendida Ada suspira y pone la carta en un sobre, la cierra, la sella con el sello de su familia y se levanta de su asiento. Se había acabado el tiempo, era mejor enviar la carta tal cual estaba para no perderse el encuentro con Vincent.

Minutos después, Ada sonríe ampliamente y se siente aliviada una vez que envió la carta al joven Nightray. Si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo Vincent recibiría su carta, entonces solo le quedaría prepararse para el tan esperado encuentro, suspiró mientras caminaba por la mansión y sus pensamientos no dejaban de dirigirse hacia el rubio. Ella estaba tan perdida en sí misma que no se percató de alguien que venía corriendo hacia ella, entonces como si de una avalancha fuera, chocaron contra la chica, la cual se calló junto con la persona que la había llevado por delante.

\- Eso dolió- Dijo Ada mientras abría sus ojos, ya que los había cerrado por el impacto- ¿Alice?- Preguntó al ver a la joven que literalmente estaba arriba suyo.

La nombrada se sobó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, para luego de un rápido movimiento esconderse detrás de ella. Esta acción confundió a Ada, sin embargo después de ver a su hermano correr hacia su dirección llamando a la ojivioleta, logró al menos tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. El rubio se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, suspiro ruidosamente y miró con detenimiento hacia ambas chicas.

\- Alice- La llamó con agotamiento, respiraba con dificultad por la persecución- Por favor, devuélvelo.

\- No lo haré- Le respondió ella mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- Hermano…- Comenzó a decir la rubia, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el chico.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ada?- Le preguntó este mientras le sonreía con cansancio- Lamento que Alice te use de escudo- Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ojivioleta.

\- ¿De escudo?- Miro de reojo a la chica que se encontraba escondida en su espalda.

\- Alice le robó el sombrero a Gil- Dijo Oz mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza- La he estado persiguiendo por toda la mansión.

\- Si tanto lo quiere, que lo busque ese cabeza de algas- Dijo Alice mientras se ponía el sombrero del Nightray.

\- ¿Por qué se lo sacaste?- Preguntó Ada mientras se volteaba a verla.

\- Es porque Alice se enojó ya que Gil no le cocinó su carne- Le respondió el rubio de vez de la chica- A parte él no pudo ir tras ella porque tenía cosas que hacer- "_Break puede ser insistentemente molesto cuando se lo propone_"- Pensó mientras se acordaba momentos antes cuando literalmente el alvino se llevó a rastras a su amigo.

\- Deja de decir lo que pasó- Lo mira enojada- No digas lo que crees que siento como si me conocieras, ni repitas tantas veces mi nombre ¡estúpido sirviente!- Dijo Alice, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Qué ocurrió hermano?- Preguntó preocupada Ada y el ojiverde desvió su mirada.

\- No era necesario que se enojara tanto- Dijo él para sí con cierta tristeza en su voz, luego sonrió a su hermana, como si no hubiese dicho nada y que nada había pasado- ¿Qué hacías Ada?

\- Hermano…- Lo miró fijamente- ¿Va todo bien con Alice?- Le preguntó ella, sin querer cambiar de tema, antes esto el rubio suspiró, al ver que no podía dejar lo ocurrido de lado.

\- No muy bien- Admitió- A veces Alice se pone difícil, sé que la tengo que cuidar, pero…- Sonríe tristemente- Cada vez que me quiero acercar a ella, simplemente se aleja de mí.

\- Debe de estar confundida y algo asustada ¿No crees? Después de todo no tiene recuerdo alguno de su pasado, no sabe quién es- Dijo Ada mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde Alice se había marchado.

\- Me es extraño que nuestro padre me haya dado la tarea de cuidarla, hay cosas que no cuadran- Dijo Oz pensativamente, más para sí que para la joven.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó ella interesada.

\- Nada- Se ríe nerviosamente- Es que él está muy al tanto de ella, me pide su progreso día a día- "_Siempre quiere saber sí recuperó algo de su memoria y parecería que lo pone nervioso que así sea. Simplemente es algo sospechoso, debe de haber algo detrás de todo esto_"- Pensó Oz mientras tenía su mirada perdida.

\- Será mejor que vallas por ella hermano- Sonríe- No creo que de verdad esté enojada con vos, aunque no lo diga, te necesita- Dijo Ada dulcemente.

\- Yo…- Se sonroja levemente y la mira nerviosamente- Mejor la voy a buscar- Dijo Oz para luego salir corriendo de allí.

\- Bueno- Se ríe brevemente- ¿En qué estaba?- Se dijo ella pensativamente- Ah, sí, debo prepararme para ver a Vincent-Sama- Se levanta del piso- Cierto… ¡Me tengo que preparar!- Se dirige con apuro a su habitación, tenía que elegir qué se iba a poner para esa ocasión y por el simple hecho que tardaba en hacerlo, debía apurarse.

**En la casa que se hospeda Vincent**

El Nightray agarra un peluche y lo corta con una habilidad que en poco tiempo este queda completamente despedazado, luego lo tira al suelo, junto con el resto de los demás. Vincent se dispone a tomar su próxima víctima, sin embargo es interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta de su habitación, entonces arroja al piso el animal de felpa y aún con tijeras a mano abre la puerta con cierta molestia. Ante él se encontraba Echo, su sirvienta, la cual sin dirigirle la palabra le entrega un sobre, el rubio al ver el sello de este, lo agarra y pide que la chica se retire, lo cual ella hace después de hacer una reverencia. Cierra la puerta de su cuarto y seguido a eso, en un rápido corte de sus tijeras, abre el sobre, saca la carta y la lee, al hacerlo sonríe con satisfacción. Todo estaba saliendo como él quería, parecía que todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, entonces Vincent tira al suelo el papel que tenía entre sus manos, agarra el abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero a un lado de la habitación y sale de esta con dicha prenda en mano.

Al salir del lugar donde se hospedaba se dirige hacia el sitio de encuentro, le era molesto tener que ver a la menor de los Vessalius, le era insoportable, con tan solo pasar un breve tiempo con ella, le daba ganas de mandarla a volar. Ella…, tan dulce, tan sociable, amable, pura, le daba repugnancia, no la toleraba, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, todo de ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero tenía que seguir cortejándola, por más difícil que le fuera estar con esa chica, era una parte crucial en su plan, no iba a desechar todo el esfuerzo, todo su progreso por esa mujer, no, las fichas ya estaban sobre el tablero, era hora de jugar, no había vuelta atrás, ya todo estaba apostado. Los Vessalius, su objetivo era desenmascararlos, tener justicia, su justicia, capaz no iba a recuperar lo que había perdido, pero al menos iba a tener consuelo al realizar su plan.

De pronto un mal presentimiento embarga a Vincent, él mira su alrededor y para su caminar, al ver a la persona que se le acercaba, la cual le sonríe burlonamente, para luego que su desagradable muñeca que llevaba en su hombro riera. Ese hombre metiche, el cual le había puesto muchas trabas y quién siempre estaba tras él por cada acción que realizaba. Por su parte, el peliblanco que ya con tan solo ver la mirada del Nightray, sintió todo su desprecio, lo único que hizo al respecto fue sacar un caramelo de su abrigo, tirar el envoltorio y comerlo, todo sin dejar de mirar al rubio ni por un segundo.

\- Oh, qué sorpresa desagradable- Dijo Break mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de desagrado.

\- Sombrerero- Pronuncio con molestia el rubio.

\- Rata de alcantarilla ¿Tramando algo como siempre?- Dijo el peliblanco todavía con su mirada fija en el otro.

\- Nada que te incumba- Le respondió Vincent, al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con su mirada- Metete en los asuntos de otros.

\- Interesante- Se dispone a seguir su camino, sin embargo se detiene al lado del ojibicolor- Piensa bien tus movimientos, uno nunca sabe cuándo en una jugada sorpresivamente te hacen jaque mate- Dijo Xerxes y Emily repitió con voz cantarina "jaque mate", luego el joven se aleja del Nightray sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

\- Ya veremos quién le hace jaque mate primero, para mi suerte, soy muy bueno jugando ajedrez- Dijo el rubio, quién no despegó su amenazante mirada del sombrerero hasta que este desapareció de su vista por completo.

Vincent estufa, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el ojirojo, esta vez no permitiría que este estorbara sus planes, no, esta vez todo iba a salir perfectamente bien, tenía todo fríamente calculado, tan bien preparado que nada podía salir mal, había pasado prácticamente casi toda su vida en ese objetivo, por eso este era perfecto. Este también era diferente que los otros, esto era venganza, no para conseguir algo por motivos egoístas, aunque era igual desde ese punto de vista, difería por el simple hecho que se trataba de un asunto demasiado personal y que no solo lo incumbía a él, todo sea por el bien de la poca familia que le quedaba, todo lo hacía por su hermano. Estaba pensándolo demasiado y el tiempo seguía corriendo, él tenía que seguir con su camino, en esos momentos, no solo maldecía haberse encontrado con Break, sino que estaba bastante lejos del punto de encuentro que había acordado con la joven.

**En la mansión Vessalius**

Ada se encontraba observando detalladamente uno de sus vestidos con ojos de crítico, entonces ella negó con la cabeza y lo dejó caer en su cama, junto con la pila de prendas que había en esta. Había estado así hacía un largo rato, estaba nerviosa y para colmo no encontraba nada que la convenciera, capaz necesitaba una segunda opinión, pero no tenía a quién, no sabía qué vestido le podría gustar más a Vincent. La joven suspiro y miró su guardarropa, este estaba casi completamente vacío, quedaba poca ropa adentro de este, entonces sacó los últimos vestidos que había en él, descartándolos casi al instante, pero justo el último que sacó del mueble la dejó pensativa. La prenda era hermosa, de un precioso color verde agua, con detalles dorados y un delicado encaje, podría ponérselo para esa ocasión, sin mencionar que no era tan llamativo como los otros que poseía. Por lo tanto, ya más animada, la rubia se apresura a cambiarse, ya que el día estaba avanzando rápido y la hora de su encuentro se acercaba con velocidad.

En un tiempo record ya estaba cambiada y lista para irse corriendo a ver al joven Nightray, estaba a punto de salir de su hogar, pero justo se topa con Alice, la cual pasa corriendo por su lado y se esconde en unos de los árboles cercanos que decoraban el patio de la entrada. Ada la mira extrañada, para luego acercarse a la chica con curiosidad claramente reflejada en su rostro y al verla le dio a entender que Alice no quería ser encontrada y escapaba con gran habilidad de Oz. La rubia encuentra a la azabache sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, su expresión era de tristeza, aunque apenas se notaba porque cubría todo su rostro con el sombrero de Gil. Por alguna razón Ada le dio ternura y más al notar como la joven parecía una niña pequeña y perdida.

-Alice- Dijo la Vessalius, sobresaltando a la otra chica, la cual no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- ¿Q-qué se supones que haces aquí?- Preguntó ella, quién levantó su mirada, dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban algo brillosos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Estaba por irme, pero te vi- Se agacha a su altura- ¿Está todo bien Alice?- Preguntó ella con voz maternal.

\- C-claro, q-que sí- Dijo Alice mientras sentía vergüenza por cómo la hermana de Oz le hablaba y se preocupaba por ella.

\- ¿Por qué huyes de mi hermano?- Quiso saber la rubia, la cual le era infantil la actitud de la ojivioleta.

\- Yo no hago eso- Le respondió ella mientras desviaba su mirada- Solo no quiero ver al estúpido sirviente.

\- Ya veo, pero mi hermano está preocupado por vos, no está molesto porque agarraste el sombrero de Gil ni por lo que dijiste- Dijo la rubia, dando justo en el blanco.

\- ¿P-pero qué dices?- Se sonroja levemente y desvía su mirada- Yo no pienso eso.

\- Claro- Dijo Ada, dándose cuenta que tenía razón- Solo cuando estés lista- Sonríe- Habla con mi hermano- Se levanta, dispuesta a irse, pero no lo hace al sentir que le jalan el vestido.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Pensaba que te ibas a quedar conmigo, no es que necesite algo de vos, ni nada de eso… solo… es que no quiero estar sola- Dijo Alice, la cual de pronto se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña.

\- Tengo un importante encuentro- La mira con ternura, luego ve que cerca de allí se encontraba Oz buscando a Alice por los alrededores, yendo de un lado a otro, a la chica no le era difícil imaginarse a su hermano con una expresión algo preocupada- No estarás sola, está mi hermano- La agarra del brazo y la levanta, para sorpresa de la otro chica.

\- E- espera un segundo- Dijo Alice mientras la mira algo molesta, sin entender la razón que la Vessalius hizo eso.

\- Vamos, anímate- Mira en dirección de su hermano y la ojivioleta sigue su mirada.

\- Oz- Dijo Alice en voz tan baja que la ojiverde que estaba a su lado apenas la había escuchado.

\- Suerte- Le deseó Ada, para luego darle un pequeño empujoncito para incentivar a la joven a avanzar hacia el rubio.

Alice ante eso se vio impulsada a correr hacia Oz, por su parte la otra joven sonríe y ve como la joven salta sobre su hermano, el cual se cae por la acción de ella. Entonces Ada ríe levemente y se dispone a marchase, era fácil que Alice se reconciliara con su hermano y sospechaba que tenía sentimientos hacia él y el cual era mutuo. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando y Gil no se quedaba atrás, era muy gracioso verlos, desde que la azabache había comenzado a vivir en la mansión Vesallius, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Oz y el pelinegro comenzaron a estar ocupados con asuntos que nunca les quería decir, por más que ella lo intentara, era una alegría cuando podía ver sus peleas que la divertían como ninguna otra cosa. Últimamente su padre se había encerrado en su trabajo, se realizaban más reuniones con las casa importantes del país, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento, ya que por mucho tiempo habían quedado al margen de todo, pocos sabían de ellos y parecía que se habían desvanecido en el aire. Sin embargo últimamente todo estaba volviendo a ser como era hace años atrás o al menos eso era lo que le decía el tío Oscar, de verdad no lo recordaba y no estaba segura del todo, pero lo que sí sabía que gracias a ello para el día de su cumpleaños hicieron una gran fiesta, en la cual pudo conocer a Vincent.

Ada se sonrojó al recordar esa noche, la cual no paraba de repetirse en su mente, ella sacudió un poco su cabeza para dejar de pensar en el Nightray. La chica suspiró y se dirigió hacia una banca, justo la que estaba en frente de la fuente, ella sonrió, era una vista hermosa, la cual parecía sacada de una pintura. Las hojas de los árboles se movían suavemente por el viento, las flores coloridas y el cantar de los pajaritos, el ruido del agua de la fuente y en especial la tranquilidad en aquel lugar, hacía que todo se viese como un sueño. La joven cerró por un momento sus ojos, disfrutando los sonidos armoniosos y las caricias de la luz del sol y de la brisa que movía con suavidad su pelo. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero al escuchar esa voz familiar de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, hizo que su mundo se desordenara de golpe y que su corazón latiera con velocidad en su pecho. Entonces Ada abrió lentamente sus ojos, el sol la cegó por un instante, sin embargo aquella persona se interpuso entre los rayos solares, permitiendo que ella pudiera recuperar por completo su visión. Ante ella se hallaba Vincent Nightray, vestido elegantemente, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la chica, la cual no lograba articular palabra alguna, el nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella y no era capaz de reaccionar al estar en presencia del joven de ojos bicolores.

\- Lamento la espera- Le sonríe, causando que la joven ojiverde enseguida se sonroje- Estaba ansioso por verla Ada-Sama- _"Sigamos avanzando, este engaño, esta venganza apenas comienza pequeña Vessalius"_

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Estuve como Ada cuando lo escribí XD, bueno sin tanto nervios y con no muy buena ortografía (espero no tener muchos errores u.u)**

**Espero haber caracterizado bien a los personajes, es la primera vez que en un finc escribo sobre Oz y Alice, he hecho todo lo posible para que no saliera de su forma de ser.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ánimos y mucha, pero MUCHA paciencia a: ****LucyWiliams (Me alegra que te haya encantado, por cierto, me gustan mucho tus fincs, en cualquier momento leo tus últimas actualizaciones n.n) y a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia.**

**Espero poder traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos(bien de oso)psicológicos n.n**

** Me regalan un hermoso reviews? Sino Break aparecerá debajo de tu cama(?)XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**Por fin logré terminar este capítulo (Bueno, admito que tarde mucho, como cinco meses u.u), espero que les gusten n.n**

**Pandora Heart y su personajes no me pertenecen**

**Buscar venganza y encontrar amor**

¿Qué tan inocente e ingenua puede ser una persona? Algunas son más fáciles de engañar que otras y tan solo es cuestión de analizarlas, lo único que tienen en común es que ninguna se salva de caer. En su vida muchos fueron manipulados, engañados y utilizados tal como uno domina un juego y así como él ve a la gente, solo piezas de un ajedrez. Ada Vessalius no era la excepción, pero sí diferente, tanto que irritaba y amenazaba con sacar lo peor de él. Desde que se encontraban no paraba de hablar de cosas irritantes, ella era tan común y corriente como el agua, sin embargo había ciertas cosas que le eran imposibles profundizar, si hablaban de familia, la chica siempre comentaba todo sobre su hermano y evitado sacar el tema que él quería, eso lo molestaba porque le dificultaba conseguir información que le fuera útil. Por su parte evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre sí mismo, sin importar las insistencias de ella ni esas expresiones que ponía que harían ceder a cualquiera. Para su suerte el tiempo se había terminado, era hora de acabar esa horrible experiencia por ese día, ambos se irían por su lado con la promesa de no hablar sobre sus encuentros, mantener lo de ellos en secreto, lo cual Ada había aceptado sin dudar con un ridículo punto de vista que podría tener una mujer, según él, que se esté interesando en alguien misterioso y encantador.

\- Ada-Sama- La toma de las manos y ella se sonroja- Ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo y de verdad quiero conocerte más, quiero saber todo de ti-"_Cada parte de ti, deseo corromperte, destruirte y de paso conseguir lo que más quiero. Así que cae Ada Vessalius, cae en mí red, mis mentiras y mi falsedad_"- Aprieta un poco más el agarre de sus manos antes de soltarla- Fue un gusto pasar la tarde en su compañía y es mi deseo que esto se repita.

\- C-claro- Asintió con timidez- La pasé muy bien Vincent-Sama- Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa junto con un par de ojos brillantes y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Eso era lo despreciable para el Nightray, le daba deseos de quitarle cada expresión que tenía, cambiarla, ensuciar todo lo puro de esa chica, la quería ver hecha pedazos tanto a ella como a la familia que esta pertenecía. Recién comenzaba a conocer a la joven, pero su opinión de ella solo empeoraba ¿Qué más podía detestar de ella? Podría comenzar por esa manía de llamarlo con tanta formalidad, ya no soportaba sus "Vincent-Sama" tan educados y suavemente pronunciados.

\- Me alegra profundamente que el sentimiento sea mutuo señorita Vesallius- Le respondió mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

\- S-solo llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario ser tan formal- Dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada con cierta vergüenza.

\- Solo si usted deja de referirse hacia mí como "Vincent-Sama"- Dijo él sin cambiar su expresión mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida mientras lo observaba y luego bajaba su mirada al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo un poco fuerte en contraste con su piel.

\- Creo que eso es demasiado por ahora- Sonríe de costado y se acerca a ella- Señorita Ada- Le acaricia la mejilla, haciendo que ella temblara con el contacto y lo viera a los ojos- "_Más fácil no podes caer_"- Pensó Vincent con una mezcla de satisfacción y repulsión.

La Vessalius sintió su corazón acelerarse a una velocidad impresionante mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas corrían por su cuerpo. El joven estaba muy cerca de ella y sintió su cara arder en el momento en que sus rostros se encontraron a centímetros de uno del otro a tan poca distancia que sentía la respiración del Nightray chocando en su piel. Sin embargo lo que le sacaba el aliento era los ojos que Vincet poseía, eran hermosos, uno rojo y otro dorado, una combinación que la fascinaba, sin embargo… reflejaban tanta tristeza y dolor. Por su parte el joven la observó atentamente, de cerca Ada parecía tan perfecta y lo aborrecía, la piel bajo su mano era suave y los ojos de ella parecían empeñados en atraparlo con su luz y comprensión que estos reflejaban. Entonces por un tiempo ninguno apartó la mirada, sin embargo cuando la distancia se acortaba cada vez más y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente, Ada retrocedió de improviso, sorprendiendo al rubio por el repentino rechazo de su parte.

-L-lo siento Vincent-S-sama- Se disculpó la joven quien estaba sonrojada y tartamudeaba- Y- yo…

\- No hay nada de que disculparse- Mintió mientras sonreía levemente y maldecía mentalmente- Me he dejado llevar, me es difícil resistirme a alguien tan hermosa como tú- "_Maldición, no me lo esperaba y odio las sorpresas desagradables_"- Pensó con disgusto.

\- V-vincent-Sama…- Comenzó a decir la rubia con voz algo temblorosa mientras sujetaba su vestido y apretaba la tela con sus manos.

\- Es mejor que me vaya- Dijo sin dejarla terminar, para luego darse media vuelta, aun mirándola de reojo- Cuídese, nos mantendremos en contacto, esperaré con ansias nuestro siguiente encuentro y espero que mantengas tú palabra Ada…- Dijo Vincent quien sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más allí diría algo que se arrepentiría.

Por su parte, la joven estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma por él. Ella solo consiguió seguir con la mirada al rubio quien le daba la espalda y poco a poco se alejaba de ella y gracias a eso no consiguió ver la cara de desagrado que tenía este. Su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez aun cuando ya había perdido de vista al Nightray y se quedó un rato allí con la mirada perdida, finalmente después con un profundo suspiro mira su alrededor con una sonrisa tierna, para luego disponerse a regresar a su hogar.

**En los jardines de la mansión de los Vessalius**

Un jardín bañado de luz, flores hermosas como salpicado de colores regados por todo el suelo cubierto del verde brillante del pasto perfectamente cortado. Los árboles que nacían de la tierra fértil se movían con delicadeza por el soplar del viento, ante esto hojas de los diversos árboles y partes de las flores de Sakura volaban en una lluvia de pétalos rosados y salpicares verdes. La belleza de la naturaleza la rodeaba, le traía nostalgia como si la llamara, sin embargo todo estaba borroso, incluso en plena oscuridad, sus recuerdos parecía que nunca iban a regresar, sin embargo fragmentos la atormentaban. Alice sentía soledad, frío, amargura y tristeza que la rodeaban, sin embargo todo eso cambiaba, la oscuridad se iba, ya no temblaba, el calor y la luz venían a ella cuando Oz se encontraba a su lado.

El joven Vessalius estaba recostado al lado de la joven, ambos refugiados debajo de uno de los tantos árboles del sitio. Alice se dedicaba a observarlo, este se notaba tranquilo y feliz, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios. Ese chico la sacaba de quicio, hacía que se enojara, que se pusiera feliz, triste, incómoda, avergonzada… tantos sentimientos abrumadores y solo por un… un sirviente. Aunque de verdad no lo era, él fue el único que le sonrió y habló con amabilidad, después de estar tan sola y confusa, Oz era quién le brindó su compañía y le hizo sentir querida, que de verdad le importaba a alguien. El joven Vessalius fue el primero de todo después de que perdiera la memoria.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Preguntó de improviso el rubio mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la chica.

\- ¿Qué dices sirviente?- Aparta su mirada de él, estando avergonzada por haberlo visto con tanta atención por mucho tiempo- Claro que me encuentro bien.

\- Eres muy linda Alice- "_Hasta cuando quieres ocultar algo en vano ya que se te nota enseguida lo que te ocurre_"- Le sonríe levemente.

\- ¿A qué viene eso estúpido sirviente?- Preguntó con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, para luego sentarse y pegarle en la cabeza.

\- Eso dolió Alice- Se quejó el ojiverde mientras se sobaba donde ella le había dado el golpe- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Por no creerme cuando te digo algo- Estufó y desvió su mirada.

\- No es que no te crea- Se sienta y la mira fijamente- Es que solo eres tan expresiva y sincera con tus sentimientos que no puedo evitar saber que no estás bien, no consigo ignorarlo- Dijo de improviso con voz seria.

\- ¿P-pero qué...?- Comenzó a preguntar mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, sin embargo se calló de golpe cuando el rubio la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él.

-Alice, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí, yo te protegeré de todo- Dijo el Vessalius con voz suave, lo cual hizo que la joven se estremeciera al escucharlo.

\- Estúpido sirviente…- Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, tenía deseos de pegarle, sin embargo se sentía tan bien estar de esa forma con él que no lo hizo. Después de un suspiro cierra sus ojos y se acomodaba mejor junto al él, ella estando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él mientras el joven la tomaba por la cintura y luego ambos cerraban sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Como la hacía enojar Oz, sin embargo él siempre parecía saber todo de ella, incluso lo que por sí misma no sabía. Siempre estando a su lado, haciendo todo lo que decía, sí era su sirviente, alguien con quién podía ser ella misma, confiar y sobre todo comenzar a sentir un sentimiento tan desconocido como nuevo. Solo esperaba que cuando la verdad fuera revelada, los recuerdos la ahoguen y se sumergiera en estos como una horrible pesadilla, ella sabía bien que el Vessalius estaría allí, dispuesta a despertarla y brindarle su luz.

**En alguna parte de Pandora**

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que el ojirojo se las vería con él cuando regresara de anda saber dónde se había ido. Ese día estaba siendo de lo peor, primero Alice se enoja con él y secuestra su sombreo, lo malo fue que no pudo recuperarlo porque en ese preciso momento el alvino había aparecido de la nada y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la mansión de los Vessalius. Segundo y no menos peor, estaba siendo secuestrado por el sombrerero que de por sí tenía esa expresión de locura en su rostro y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios era aterradora. Después de una "explicación" al estilo de Break, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, este lo condujo hacia Pandora y ahí es cuando viene el tercer y horrible punto. Resulta que el alvino hizo que lo siguiera hacia una de las partes más recónditas del sitio y una vez que él estuvo distraído, simplemente el peliblanco lo había encerrado allí.

\- No es gracioso- Mira con odio la puerta delante de él- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Break idiota!- Gritó enojado Gil.

\- Que escandaloso- Dijo el ojirojo mientras salía de debajo de una de las mesas de allí.

\- Break deja de aparecerte así- Lo mira molesto- ¿Y dónde estabas?- Preguntó el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Encargándome de algo, hasta me encontré algo interesante y molesto en el camino- Le respondió mientras se sentaba arriba de la mesa.

\- Eso no me responde nada.

\- Te conteste, no pidas más- Dijo el ojirojo, quien se levanta de un pequeño salto y se dirige hacia un estante en específico del lugar.

\- De todas formas se puede saber la razón de que me trajiste aquí Break- Dijo todavía molesto Gil mientras miraba fijamente al alvino que iba de un lado a otro sacando varios documentos y apilándolos en el mueble.

\- Sí lo dije- Le respondió sin mirarlo.

\- No se entendió, debes aprender a explicar mejor las cosas-Suspiró- Con tan solo decir "es importante, debes ayudarme" no se entiende- Dijo Gil mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te quejas mucho- Le contestó mientras seguía estando concentrado en su búsqueda y no le prestaba mucha atención.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Alza una ceja-Primero me arrastras hacia Pandora, dejándome en uno de los sótanos de esta, me encierras, te marchas y regresas como si nada ¡Todavía no sé por qué estoy aquí!- Exclamó furioso.

\- Se enojó ¿No Emily?- Dijo Break mientras miraba a la muñeca sobre su hombro e ignoraba las rabietas de parte del Nightray.

\- Break…

\- Gilbert- Lo mira fijamente y de pronto su voz se había vuelto seria, haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara un poco- Sabes claramente lo que busco.

\- Si es lo que creo…- Negó con la cabeza- Ya sabes mi respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué más va a ser?- Preguntó el alvino mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Te dije que es peligroso ¿Estás loco?

\- Solo un poco- Sonríe- Sino no sería divertido- Dijo Break, sacando de quicio a Gil.

\- Estoy harto que siempre me involucres en todo- Niega otra vez con la cabeza- No pienso participar de esto.

\- Calma Gil- Dijo la joven de pelo del color del caramelo mientras bajaba las escaleras. El nombrado se sorprendió de verla, no se había percatado antes de su presencia- No eres el único.

\- ¿Sharon?- La miró atentamente, luego desvió su mirada hacia el alvino y volvió a ver a la chica- ¿No creen que están yendo muy lejos por algo como esto?

\- No lo estás entendiendo- Dijo Sharon, quien en esos momento ya se encontraba al lado del alvino.

\- Necesitamos respuestas y tanto Alice como tú las tienen en sus subconscientes- "_Aunque hay cierta rata de alcantarilla que también."_\- Pensó el ojirojo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Break?- Preguntó el Nigthtray sin entender.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo?- Le pregunta mientras sonríe- Pues coopera con nosotros.

Gil los miró a ambos pensativamente ¿Tanto tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido aquél año? ¿Estaba bien desenterrar el pasado? Una parte de él quería recordar, sin embargo otra se negaba a hacerlo ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? Los dos lo miraban esperando con ansias una respuesta, parecía que no tenía escapatoria y por mala suerte debía aceptar, sabía lo insistente que era Break y por lo visto Sharon no tenía pensado detenerlo, de alguna forma el ojirojo la había convencido y cuando aceptara, los tres estarían involucrados en una búsqueda prohibida. Gil suspiró derrotado, asintió con la cabeza mientras susurraba la respuesta afirmativa y en ese momento fue cuando el peliblanco sonrió ampliamente. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Con Ada**

La joven seguía sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, su rostro seguía ruborizado y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido con el Nigthtray. Sabía que debía calmarse, sin embargo ni la sensación de hormigueo donde Vincent la tocó ni el rojo de su cara parecía querer desaparecer. Al menos agradecía que aún le faltara para llegar a la mansión, sin embrago ese alivio no duró, porque una vez que se fijara en su entorno descubrió que ya había llegado a su destino. Suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco antes de ingresar a la mansión, en el patio pudo ver a lo lejos a Oz con Alice, cosa que hizo que sonriera con dulzura mientras sentía alegría porque parecía que todo se había arreglado entre los dos. Entonces ella siguió caminando, ya se encontraba en los pasillos del sitio, muy cerca de su cuarto, parecía que para su suerte no se iba a topar con nadie, sin embargo una voz conocida casi le hace saltar del susto.

\- Ada- La mira de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba con una expresión sospechosa- ¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó el hombre.

\- ¿Tío?- Preguntó sobresaltada ella- Etto…- Pensó una excusa lo más rápido posible- Estaba con Alice y Oz.

\- ¿Por qué tan arreglada?- Preguntó él sin creerle.

\- Y-yo antes me reuní con una amiga- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Qué alivio, ya pensaba que estabas saliendo con un chico- Suspiró y Ada se tensó, sin embargo pareció que el rubio no se había dado cuenta- La próxima vez dile a tu amiga que venga para la mansión.

\- Bueno tío Oscar, lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo la ojiverde para luego huir de allí, antes de que el hombre le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento- Pensó en voz alta el Vessalius mientras veía a la joven alejándose.

Por su parte Ada entró a su habitación tan veloz como un rayo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en la madera y se dejaba caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Se sentía agotada, nunca había pensado que se iba a topar con el tío Oscar y menos que esta la interrogara de tal forma que pareciera un sospechoso de una escena de crimen. Ella solo esperaba que las sospechas de su tío cesaran y no la vigilara, al menos creía haber disimulado bastante, aunque de verdad no estaba segura.

Después de un rato, Ada salta sobre su cama y abraza la almohada, ocultando su rostro en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Sentía emoción por su próximo encuentro con el Nightray, la había pasado mejor de lo que había imaginado y cada vez parecía gustarle más, quería saber todo de él, descubrir lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa y ojos tristes que parecían sufrir de algo que no se podía ver con facilidad. Deseaba de alguna forma ayudarlo, estar con él y darle lo que le falta, ser esa última pieza para completar el rompecabezas de su vida.

**En la casa en la que se hospeda Vincent**

El rubio arroja su saco al suelo y de un rápido movimiento saca su tijera, dispuesto a elegir una víctima para el filo de esta, es de esperar que al poco tiempo ya se encontrara destruyendo a varios de los pobres peluches que tenía en su poder. Corte tras corte acompañado al ruido de las tijeras a cada tajo, de alguna forma lo calmaba. Suspiró y tiró en alguna parte de la habitación el animalito de felpa que sostenía, más bien lo que quedaba de este. Suspiró y se recostó en la cama y tapó sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, en la mano derecha seguía manteniendo esas tijeras que de alguna forma lo consolaba cada vez que quería desahogarse. Era la segunda vez, tan solo la segunda que se encontraba con la joven Vessalius y estaba en una mezcla de molesto, agotado y frustrado. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa mujer irritante, ya había tenido suficiente de ella ese día, sin embargo la imagen de Ada no dejaba de aparecerse en su mente.

\- Que mujer más molesta, ni en mi mente puedo alejarte- Susurró mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y al poco tiempo quedaba profundamente dormido.

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este finc, espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía.**

**Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos y abrazos (bien de oso) psicológicos.**

**¿Review? (Son gratis, me animan para seguir con la historia y para saber sus opiniones, no sean malitos y déjenmen **** uno T-T Lo sé soy muy molesta u.u)**


End file.
